nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Azuki
is the eldest of the Minaduki catgirls. She is fearless and easygoing. Azuki never hides her nature. She’s not afraid to voice her mind, often with a few uncouth words. Most tasks are a nuisance to her at best, leaving her with little motivation to do anything. She is actually quite capable, though, and can do almost anything if put to work (aside from physical labor). She has a complex about her body size, however. Never, ever mention “short legs” around her. Appearance Contrary to her age, Azuki is one of the shortest of the Minaduki catgirls as well as the most youthful in appearence due to her Munchkin traits; this is in stark contrast to Coconut who is the third youngest, but appears to be one of the oldest. She has brown neck-length hair tied up by two cat-themed hair clips into small twin tails on the opposite sites of her head. She has brown eyes, and a striped tail. Her casual attire consists of a white sleeveless buttoned shirt with blue collar and a red ascot. She wears a blue pleated skirt, and black Mary Jane shoes with white ankle socks. Her gold bell is hung from a red choker around her neck. Personality Azuki is one of the most responsible of the Minaduki catgirls, often acting as their supervisor when helping to run La Soleil. However her brash personality often sees her come to blows with her sisters, in particular Coconut. Deep down however, she cares about her family and their well-being, and checks on them even if she previously had a fight with them. Azuki's fatal flaw is that she has trouble expressing her emotions or desires, which she hides behind her façade. Both Coconut and Vanilla have demonstrated the ability to see through this trait, at times forcing her to become honest with herself. After becoming Kashou's catpanion, she actively attempts to become more honest, this in turn causes her to get into less fights with her sisters. History Nekopara Vol. 1 Guided by her master, Shigure, Azuki arrived at La Soleil along with her other catgirl sisters to meet with Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla again. They have a reunion and Azuki annoys her sisters as usual with her attitude. Later on, Shigure called Azuki to make an example of her independence by testing her temperance by handing out her favourite fish, tuna. Despite Azuki's training, she gave into her instinct and distinctively swiped Shigure's tuna. Then she runs away with the food in her mouth. Sometime later, Shigure suggested that the entire family should all become waitresses at La Soleil. Though reluctant, Azuki thought there might be benefits working at the cafe such as free food and desserts to eat. So she decides to become part of the waitstaff team of La Soleil. Nekopara Vol. 0 Azuki is an intermediate character in ''Nekopara Vol. 0''. She is loud-mouthed and ignorant, acting on her own accord. Her attitude often ends up getting into arguments with her sisters. Nekopara Vol. 2 As the eldest sister of the family catgirls, Azuki often takes charge as their supervisor in La Soleil after becoming a waitstaff. However, she has issues with her youngest sister Coconut, whom they both get into fights. She is basically a bossy and short-tempered, but as the most responsible she ensures she keeps their family safe and intact. After her recent argument with Coconut, Azuki has been thinking it over about it but still cannot comprehend she's just an underdeveloped catgirl. As soon as Coconut returned from her trip with Kashou, Azuki says 'thanks' to him for looking after her; she was also slightly intrigued when she noticed Coconut's mood changed. The following day Azuki converses with Kashou, concerning her role of keeping all her catgirl sisters in line as the responsible one. Relating, she still shows concerns for Coconut's ability to run the cafe because of her clumsiness. So Kashou tells her to look after her as she wishes. That night, Azuki notices Coconut visited Kashou at night time, so she called Kashou to check if Coconut is alright. He verifies that she will be staying at the cafe for the night. The next day, Azuki then observed Coconut's improved work quality. Azuki then informs Kashou that she does, in fact, acknowledge Coconut's change, but she still sees her as an inexperienced catgirl. She still shares her thoughts about managing everyone as the eldest catgirl, being the most responsible of them all. Kashou thinks she's probably stressed just managing everyone. As a joke, Kashou gives her pats on the head like a cat, though Azuki partially resists it. At night, Kashou takes Azuki out for a trip while he leaves the other girls to manage closing hours. Azuki was made to wear a rental dress at a dress shop, to her slight embarrassment, and then he treats to a luxurious restaurant. As she never imagined she would be eating at a deluxe restaurant, Kashou says he took her here as a mean to let her relax once in a while, but as a way of thanks for taking care of the shop. Azuki appreciates it sarcastically, though she acknowledges how Kashou wanted to show how he feels for her. After dining out, Azuki and Kashou head back to the bakery to finish things up for the night. Azuki comments that she still intends to keep a close eye on Coconut, while Kashou plays along with her. As they enter inside the bakery, they discovered Coconut waiting, who happens to hear their conversation speaking ill about her. Distraught to hear such words, Coconut throws a tantrum believing they were just pretending to like her, while Kashou tries to talk her out of it. Unable to comprehend Coconut's childishness, Azuki slaps her in frustration and she berates her for having no self-control. This causes Coconut to cry and run out of the store. Azuki later regrets doing that, and Kashou chastises her for her impatience. Azuki understands but informs that they must find Coconut right away. So the two headed out to find her. The two eventually find Coconut in the park. And, after Kashou settles her down, Azuki reveals herself to her and they've all reconcile with their feelings. Azuki told her that no matter how much they fight with each other, they would still be family. So after they made up, the three noticed it's gotten late and Kashou invited them to stay over at the bakery for the night. The following morning, Azuki and Coconut still continue their usual rounds, even after Chocola and Vanilla returned from their bell re-examinations. As business continues in La Soleil, Azuki notes Coconut taking her time working; still not impressed but content to see her working better lately. In the meantime, Kashou suggests she should help him bake a cake with him since she is free at the moment. Reluctantly, Azuki casually accepts to help him out in any way she can. Then Coconut comes in, seeing the two going to bake a cake. She offers her help to the two, so Kashou accepts her help and she joins along with them. In the end, Coconut horribly fails to properly bake a cake. So Azuki, out of pity, decides to help fix it for her and she skillfully fixes her mistake and into a splendid cake using some pointers she picked up. Coconut is amazed and happy to see her skills. Kashou decides to demonstrate the two on how to bake a cake. He starts composing the basic ingredients while Azuki and Coconut watch carefully. After finishing the raw batter and leaving it heating in the oven, he gives Azuki a shot to make a cake herself. Azuki steps up to start off cracking an egg. But seeing her method, Kashou personally steps in to help her. Heeding his advice, Azuki properly cracks the egg into the bowl. Kashou praised her effort, which left her flattered. Chocola and Vanilla were later seen staring at everyone, noting Azuki and Coconut's relationship with Kashou, much to their embarrassment. Then the two come up with an idea of making the two his 'catpanion' with him since they both like him. Azuki outward refuses to hook up with him, while Coconut concerns the fact the two catgirls are already his catpanions. Though, the two are now in a conundrum with their attitudes toward Kashou. Seeing how the two really feel about him, Chocola and Vanilla highly support their own suggestion to make the two Kashou's catpanions, much to two catgirls' flattery. That night, Azuki notices Coconut is going out in the night and she secretly follows her in suspicion. By the time she catches up, she arrives at La Soleil. But then, Azuki suddenly hears moaning and immediately recognizes Coconut, who is, in fact, have sex with Kashou along with Chocola. Shocked, she leaves the store conspicuously, but with the image burned into her mind. As the next day arrives, Azuki had begun acting strangely as soon the girls arrived for work. Cinnamon and Maple become slightly suspicious of her, but Azuki remotivates herself to try and get Chocola and Vanilla up from bed. Azuki works in the kitchen with Kashou and Vanilla. As the two converse, Azuki feels sidetracked as she works. Kashou now became suspicious of her unusual behaviour and he asks what's wrong, but Azuki tries dismissing it. As she argues, Vanilla comes up to her and points out that her tail is sticking straight up, and Azuki embarrasses herself. She scolds Vanilla for surprising her, only for her to leave the kitchen nonchalantly. At sunset, Azuki and Kashou make some custard for cream puffs. However, she accidentally knocks over the bowl of custard. Kashou catches it as it falls, but the custard spills all over her. She berates herself for being careless, but Kashou assures it's fine. Kashou gets a small taste of the spilt custard and seems content of the flavour quality. He asks if Azuki likes to try some. Azuki reluctantly accepts to try. However, she ends up licking the custard off of Kashou's fingers in a suggestive manner. By the time she comes to her senses, she became shocked at what she was doing. She then ridicules herself in a corner, then she utterly blames Kashou in a tantrum. Azuki was directed by Kashou to go upstairs for her own good. No choice, Azuki went up stairs and into Kashou's room. Exhausted, she falls asleep in Kashou's bed. When she wakes up, she finds Kashou and checks for the time and discovers it's already midnight. Kashou comforts her, telling that she must have been working hard and that she needed that deserved break from before. Azuki replied that she knew what happened last night with him, Coconut and Chocola. She said that she was there that moment happened, and she felt flustered upon discovering that. This leaves Azuki embarrassed to Kashou as she confessed upon discovering that situation but tries to make him not worry about her. Vanilla comes into the room, to check up on the two. She checks up on Azuki, telling her if she's okay. Azuki casually replied that she's okay. However, Vanilla presses her further, which leaves Azuki morbidly confused with Vanilla proactivity. But then Vanilla started to touch all over her, arousing her to the point of ecstasy where her resistance was in vain. Unable to hold it to herself, she hesitantly confessed to Kashou that she loves him, all because she's jealous of Chocola, Vanilla, and Coconut are all close together with him. Pleading, she cordially requested that he should have sex with her. Seeing how much she feels for him, Kashou returned his feelings to her. So Kashou and Azuki have sex together. After becoming one, Azuki returns to her usual attitude as she sleeps together with Kashou, just the two of them. Surprised that she really had sex with him, she sarcastically tries to deny it just by saying it was a coincidence. Though, she tells Kashou that she still loves him even after all the shenanigans he put her through. He replied that he loves her because she is a cute catgirl under her honest attitude of hers. The following morning, Shigure ultimately discovers that Azuki did, in fact, became Kashou's catpanion. Azuki took it calmly to her slight embarrassment, but now Shigure becomes over excited now that Kashou has a small harem of catgirls while Azuki and Kashou just watches her clamouring loudly. So Azuki and everyone prepares for another day at the bakery, still flattered now that she likes Kashou. Trivia * Azuki's name is a transliteration of s, a type of small edible beans from eastern Asia. Her tail also sports similar colors to the brown variety of Adzuki beans. * Azuki refers to the other catgirls by reordering/combining/shortening their names. She refers to Cinnamon as "Mon-Cinna", Maple as "Pull-May", Chocola and Vanilla as "ChocoVani", and lastly Coconut as "Nuts". Steam Related Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Minaduki Family Category:Catgirls